Just an Innocent Game
by Friskyfangirls
Summary: Based of a headcannon: when the seven get together to play games, a dare is given that makes Percy... Jealous. But it's just an innocent game, right?


**A/N this is just a short one shot I wrote based on a headcannon. I own none of this because the characters broom to Tick Riordan and the idea belongs to whoever came up with the had cannon (I forgot where I saw it) well, enjoy!**

"Leo get up from the floor!"

"Perce, take deep breaths!"

"Frank, get back to human form!"

"That's not fair!"

"You're messing up the cabin!"

The voices of the seven of the great prophecy could be heard throughout the camp, the shouts seriously annoying a couple of Apollo camper who were trying to write a new song.

Currently, the mighty demigods of the prophecy, the heroes of Olympus, were all gathered in the Poseidon cabin laughing together.

It had been a year since the war and a month since Leo Valdez returned to Camp Half-Blood on his metal dragon Festus, accompanied by Lady Calypso of Ogygia. They had all been surprised was to say the least.

When he had landed there had been an eerie silence throughout the camp, as if everyone was holding their breaths, afraid that a single puff of air might make this all go away.

Leo, being the son of Hephaestus he was had announced "The Supreme McShizzle is back!"

The silence and complete stillness had lasted a couple seconds more until Piper had slowly walked up to him and in a hushed voice demanded, "Leo, is it really you?"

"It's me, Beauty Queen. You can't get rid of me that easily." He had replied.

Then next second the seven had ruses up to him, all of them sealing him into a tight hug.

Now, Leo had gotten used to being back, and the Demeter cabin had welcomed Calypso to stay with them due to her talent of gardening.

But back to the present, the seven had calmed down enough from there laughter. Leo decided it was time to continue their game.

"My turn!" He exclaimed excitedly, looking at the rest of the seven, examining his choices. All of them say in a circle on the floor of the cabin. To Leo's left sat Hazel whose eyes were shining with amusement, never having played this game before. Next to her sat Frank, who was smiling fondly at his friends. Next to him sat the great Percy Jackson, the the twice savior of Olympus who was currently trying (and failing) to balance his sword, at the moment in it's pen form, on his nose. To his left sat Annabeth, her usually scary grey eyes now lit up in amusement. Next to her sat Piper, her choppy brown hair in it's usually random braids and a feather tied to her hair. Both her and Jason were attempting to coach Percy on how to properly balance the pen.

Then the idea hit Leo like the brick that hit Jason.

Here's was the perfect chance for Leo to get revenge on Jason.

"Jason," Leo announced. "Truth or dare?"

In his mind Leo pleaded to the gods he would say dare.

"Um... Dare?" He said unsure of himself.

Leo couldn't suppress the devilish grin that spread onto his face.

"Okay Jason," Leo began, "I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in here, apart from Piper, and their boyfriend can't interfere!"

Seeing the horror wash over Jason's face, I quickly added, "you have to kiss her on the lips. For 5 seconds!"

Piper was half scowling, half smiling at the dare chosen for her boyfriend.

"Fine." Jason mumbled under his breath.

Slowly he turned towards none other than Annabeth Chase. Percy quickly grabbed her hand. "Percy," she said calmly to him, "You're not allowed to interfere. Besides, it's just an innocent game, right?"

He nodded miserably as he removed his hand from hers and Annabeth turned to Jason.

Then it happened.

It was strange, seeing the two blondes lips touch even though their faces said thy clearly weren't enjoying it.

"Time." Frank announced looking at his watch at the 5 second mark. Instantly they pulled apart an Jason immediately scooted back next to Piper.

Annabeth turned to look at her boyfriend to reassure him only to find Percy had other plans.

Percy had taken out Riptide in it's sword form and had it pointed to Jason's neck. He spoke in a deadly serious voice. "If you ever kiss my girlfriend again, I will not hesitate to kill you. Got that?"

Jason looked at the bladed pointed only centimeters away from his throat an gave an affirmative nod.

"Good," Percy said putting away Riptide and sitting back down.

"Honestly Percy..." Annabeth mumbled to her boyfriend.

"Well Hazel," Leo said with a smile wide on his face, "This is an innocent fun game, isn't it?"


End file.
